Green Eco
' Green eco' is one of the main eco types. Perhaps best known for being the eco of life, green eco's broad powers are used to restore health to a living object, such as a plant or human. Being the eco of life, the bloodline occupations that correspond with it are foragers, ranchers, and seeders. This also gives the eco an important place in the communities of Root Village and Sandover Village, the villages that those occupations settle most in. Characteristics Green eco is green and when in clusters, manifests as a few concentrated spheres or droplets in a gaseous green cloud. When coming from vents, these clusters became more concentrated due to the vast supply of green eco. History of Green Eco Centuries before the timeline of The Old World, a poor farmer named Hescus Leng discovered green eco as it occurred naturally and began investigating the curious green substance. Through interacting with the eco and slowly learning to manipulate it, he discovered the eco possessed restorative properties and began using it to heal others, opening up his own medical center in the back of his hut. Word traveled of the mysterious healer through the land, who cured maladies and injuries with the power of his green eco. Hesus worked for free, as he learned to appreciate and love tending to and assisting others. His healing abilities grew stronger until he was officially established the first known Sage of Green Eco. He took on an apprentice then, a boy named Ereus Glirarch. When Hescus grew very old and Ereus grew to become skilled enough to take over the mantle of Sage, Hescus chose to use a technique developed among the sages (Sage Dissolution) as opposed to dying of natural causes. As such, he broke down his body and infused his essence in the planet's reserves of green eco, both strengthening it and making it a more accessible power to others, so that one day the world could be full of healers. Ereus continued on the teachings of his master, taking on young children to teach the arts of green eco to. His travels led to him establishing Root Village and Sandover Village as green-eco based establishments, for their earthen settings drew green eco to the area and those from the aforementioned villages had a stronger grasp on the art. Historic documents from the early days of Root Village explained how the job system and green eco melded, as the area was populated mostly by foragers, ranchers, and seeders. Foragers used the eco to amplify their agility and senses while out searching for food, so they could better avoid danger and effectively feed the village. Ranchers used the eco in tending to their animals to form a closer and more appreciative bond with them, positively influencing captive creatures and domesticating them over time. Seeders, who planted and brought crops to life, used the eco to assist and influence the growth of their plants. Due to the extensive use of green eco in these settlements and occupations (which were passed down by family), the eco rooted itself deeply in the genealogy of these families. It is believed to this day that families with these historic green eco occupations would gain hidden powers from the eco. Category:Eco